Conventionally, in a set-top box and the like for digital satellite broadcasting, contents and the like of broadcastings on respective channels are displayed, for example, on a multi-screen in order that a desired channel can be selected easily from a large number of channels.
In this kind of video apparatus, for example, it is considered that a desired program is recorded by connecting the apparatus to a recording/reproducing device such as an optical disk device, a hard disk device, or the like. It is also considered that a desired program is watched and heard by time shift.
Since the amount of information to be provided has thus increased, it is considered that the operationality of this kind of information device can be greatly improved if necessary information can be rapidly and exactly selected.